


Sugarcoated Poison

by Spoon888



Series: Twitter Warm Up Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Relationship, Attempted Poisoning, Attempted assassination, Kissing, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: Starscream's perfect assassination plot turns into a cheap date, and it's entirely Skywarp's fault.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Series: Twitter Warm Up Prompt Fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719604
Comments: 56
Kudos: 235





	Sugarcoated Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red Dragon (Red_Dragonn)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dragonn/gifts).



> For @Red_Dragon on Twitter!

It had started with a the fairly simple and frankly, foolproof plot to poison Megatron. Ply the old mech with the promise of fine company and finer energon, and the trusting fool would be dead at Starscream's pedes before the toxic aftertaste even registered on his taste sensors. 

The only problem he faced was finding a poison strong enough to do the job. Mecha like Megatron -mecha built from the same metal used to reinforce blast doors, with the fuel tank constitution of a _garbage truck_ \- needed something considerably more potent than a few drops of acid. 

Which is why Starscream tasked Skywarp with finding him a sample of fluoroantimonic acid, for entirely innocent scientific reasons. 

"Floro-ami-whatitscalled? That sounds like something dangerous," Skywarp read off the data-pad and eyed him suspiciously. "Why do you need me to get it for you?" 

"After that _unfortunate_ incident with the liquid nitrogen in the solvent tanks Soundwave has restricted what chemicals I can and cannot work with," Starscream admitted resentfully. 

Skywarp shrugged, "You know most mecha just ask for engex when they want contraband brought in? You sure you don't want that instead?" Skywarp looked him up and down. "I think you could really use it." 

Starscream was going to reject the offer snidely, when a brilliant idea popped into his processor.

"Yes, actually," he purred slowly, smile creeping across his face. Engex- there would be no better way to lower Megatron's guard. "I will be in need engex. Three cubes." 

One for him, one for Megatron, and one to toast to his own victory when the old mech was dead and smoking from the mouth on the floor where he belonged. 

Thankfully, for the sake of his continued scheming, Skywarp took little notice of his gleeful cackling and wandered off to fill his order with Swindle. 

When Starscream would later look back on _how_ the evening had dissolved into the clusterfuck it had become, he would be able to blame his terrible decision in trusting _Skywarp_ -resident dumbaft- as being capable of doing anything remotely right. 

* * *

  
That Megatron willingly entered the private quarters of the mech known to frequently betray and attack him was further proof of both his shocking incompetence and infuriating arrogance.

He loomed in Starscream's doorway for a stiflingly long beat of socially inept silence, optics glowing suspiciously beneath the rim of his helmet, until Starscream brought the engex out from behind his back and held them aloft. 

"I added copper flakes," Starscream wriggled them temptingly - privately hoping that he had added enough of the flavouring to cover the smell of the acid. 

The angle of Megatron's helm changed and so did the shadows across his lined face. He stepped in and the door shut with a whoosh and hiss, shrinking the room once again into the cramped cube it was. It didn't often feel so small, but Starscream supposed he had Megatron's _inconsiderately_ broad shoulders to thank for taking up all the spare room. 

"You're not armed," Megatron spoke, and of course that would be the first thing he would notice. Not the extra layer of wax Starscream had painstakingly applied to distract- no, to throw his off the scent of his true plot. 

"Do I need to be?" Starscream asked, extending the cube insistently. 

Megatron stared at it. Starscream took a subtle sip of his own and began to draw the offered engex back, "hmm, suit yourself-"

"Where did you get this?" Megatron stopped him, wrapping his own hand around the cube -and Starscream's fingers- before it could be withdrawn. Starscream twisted his fingers free and watched tensely as Megatron brought it to his olfactory to sniff. 

He waited. He could hear his fuel pump pounding in his audials. 

Megatron glared, "This is engex." 

"Can't a loyal commander treat his leader to a little high-grade after a long day warmongering?" 

"A _loyal_ one? Perhaps, if only one were here," Megatron grumbled, but his lips, Starscream noticed, curved upwards at the corner. He brought the cube to his mouth and Starscream watched with bated breath as he took a sip. 

Megatron swallowed, lowered the cube, and met his gaze again, swirling the cube absently. "You have expensive taste." 

Starscream breathed. Megatron clearly hadn't tasted the fluoroantimonic acid -that, or it was already eating through his processor and melting the circuitry from the inside out, starting with his taste sensors. 

That theory looked increasingly promising when Megatron's lip-twitch grew into a full blown smirk. He stepped forward. A big step. Starscream shuffled back, wanting to be well out of the way when his leader's towering frame tipped over dead.

"What did you ask me here for?" Megatron continued. "Truly?"

Starscream glanced at his chrono impatiently. He had hoped the superacid would have done it's job by now. Perhaps Megatron just hadn't consumed enough yet. 

"Your company," Starscream gave the easiest answer impatiently, finger tipping up the bottom of Megatron's cube to encourage him to drink more, watching his throat tubing work as he swallowed deep and fast. 

"That's it," he whispered quietly, watching the last dregs disappear past Megatron's lips, "every last drop-"

Megatron set the cube aside and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, movements now much looser with the charge buzzing through his frame. 

"If I didn't know better, I would say you were trying to get me overcharged," Megatron purred, pretence abandoned, as was the unsubtle way of low-casters like him. 

"You _don't_ know better," Starscream took a deep swig of his own cube to brace himself against the appalling indignity of _Megatron_ coming on to him. He took another hasty gulp when Megatron's fingers found his shoulder vent, the backs of then running up and down the gleaming crimson armour. 

Megatron removed the cube from his own hand then, closing the distance between them from inches to bare millimetres. Starscream's fuel pump started beating faster for an entirely different reason.

He could smell Megatron -everything from the earthiness of his mud-caked pedes to the faint whiff of fusion coming off his cannon's power cells.

He could hardly have expected the fluoroantimonic acid to have gotten around to finally killing Megatron between the time his leader began to lean forwards and the moment their lips came together, but he let it happen anyway, stumbling back and catching himself against his desk, fingers curling around it's edge as large hands cupped his face and tilted it up. 

He tasted the coppery engex on Megatron's lips and a spike of horror shot through him when he feared the minimal amounts of acid lingering amongst Megatron's oral lubricants might be enough to kill him- but the thought was brushed away the next moment when a tongue swept through his mouth and sent tingles down his spinal strut. 

It was sometime after Megatron had hoisted him up onto his desk and climbed over him that Starscream's pleasure receded long enough for him to realise that Megatron _should_ have been decently _dead_ by now. 

Megatron spread his knees and slid into him, hot and hard and _far_ from close to deactivation. Starscream moaned and clawed up his back but was robbed his proper enjoyment of the moment by distracting fantasies about how he was going to _kill_ that dolt Skywarp for turning his perfect assassination plot into a cheap date. 

And a _first_ date at that! He was no better than a Kaonite harlot!

* * *

"Floor-man-thing," Skywarp repeated, "that's what you asked me for." 

"That isn't a word in _any_ language," Starscream snarled, thrusting the data-pad at him. "Fluoroantimonic acid. Flu-oro-an-ti-mon-ic acid!" 

Skywarp wrinkled his nose. "...That's what I _said_ -"

"But that's not what you got me, is it?!" Starscream threw the data-pad down. "What did you tell Swindle?!"

"I said that!" Skywarp protested, "That word!" 

"Say it," Starscream snarled. "Say the word!" 

"Flu-" Skywarp's optics darted from side to side, like there might be a clue lying around somewhere. "Fluorrr-timantic." 

Starscream pinched the bridge of his olfactory and began to massage it.

"Hey, at least I got you something!" Skywarp threw his arms out, "That counts for something right?"

"You gave me ' _fluoride_ '," Starscream clasped his hands together in front of his face like he was _praying_ for Primus to save him from Skywarp's stupidity.

"Would not that work with your experiment thing?" 

"Only if my 'experiment' was to protect Megatron from cavities," Starscream sighed. He picked up the data-pad and gave it to Skywarp. "This time just give Swindle the data-pad." 

"You're trying _again_? Won't Megatron get suspicious about your secret project if you keep inviting him around?" 

"No, he won't," Starscream felt himself growing warm. "Because thanks to your miserable failure he thinks we're in a ...a _relationship_." 

Skywarp rolled his optics, "Hey, don't blame _me_ because _you_ put out on the first date." 

To add insult to injury, he teleported before Starscream could respond, leaving him muttering excuses to the empty corridor. 

_This time_ , he told himself, he would interface with Megatron first and _then_ poison him. Just in case it actually worked the second time around. 


End file.
